


A Gift

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [62]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Baking, Candles, Crying, M/M, October Prompt Challenge, Personal Challenge, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Michael tries to bake a cake it does not go well. also it's not Alex's birthday.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was candle.

Today is a lovely day and Michael wants it to be special so that he got Maria and Liz to take Alex out for the day. 

It’s all so Michael can enact his great plan of decorating the cabin and cooking an elaborate meal complete with a birthday cake full of candles.

However, that plan seems to have backfired on him and as he stares at the mess around Michael feels like he might cry, so he does. 

He’s still crying his eyes out when Alex walks through the door after telling the girls goodbye.

“Michael?”

He takes one look at Alex’s face and bursts into even more tears.

“Michael what's wrong? "Alex asks worry filling his voice 

He tries to explain everything but he can’t get the words out.

He watches as Alex moves toward him, stopping next to him then going down to his knees, “Guerin, I need you to look at me.” Then Alex proceeds to hold both of Michael’s hands in his own.

And when Michael does finally manage to look Alex in the eye, all he tells Michael to do is breathe. 

And Michael does.

“Wanna tell me what that was all about? Alex asks a little later when they’re curled up on the sofa. 

“I tried to make you a birthday cake and I burnt it.” Michael says as he stares at the tv 

“What?”

“I was trying to make you a birthday cake because I heard you never had one.”

“You know my birthday has already passed, right?” Alex says softly 

“I know that.” Michael mutters “It’s just that I think everyone deserves to experience or have their very own birthday cake with candles at least once in their lives.”

Alex looks at him silently for a couple seconds then says, “Michael, Thank you for trying but you know the best gift I got was you in my life.”

And then before Michael can call him out for being too mushy Alex kisses him.


End file.
